Dance in the Night
by Anna Akihana
Summary: Fanfic buat bayar utang. Spesial untuk Zeloby Sehuna dan mereka mereka yang mereview INSOMNIA.


Dance in the Night

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

_Hyaaaa! Minna san saya kembali! Yeah! Maaf saya lama sekali kembalinya. Sibuk sekali selama masa pra UKK ini. Kebaya saya juga masih belum selesai padahal... Tapi bisa bisanya saya nulis fic disaat genting ini!_

Kuroyuki : Kau selalu menulis fic setiap kau lari dari tugas. Lagipula, kebayamu sudah harus tuntas kan?

Author : Yah... Kuroyuki-_san, _kenapa kau begitu sinis kepadaku?

Kuroyuki : Karena aku kesal, novel mu yang berjudul the Kingdom nggak jadi jadi dari dulu.

Author : Uapah? Kau masih ingat soal proyek itu?

Kuroyuki : *menghiraukan Author* hari ini tidak ada acara balas review seperti biasanya. Ini salah satu(?) dari trilogi yang dibuat author, yaitu _Are You Okay? _dan_ Insomnia. _Tapi yang satu ini agak sedikit ekstrem. Karena author benar-benar membuat rated M tanpa dibaca ulang karena tidak kuat. Akhirnya, banyaklah Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan mungkin, kata-kata yang digunakan agak vulgar.

**Warning : OOC total! **Anak kecil tolong minggat, alur kecepetan, bingung, stagnasi ide, aneh, dll!

**Disclaimer : **Berhubung kalian sudah tahu, maka saya tidak akan menyebutkannya.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

"Pesta akhir tahun?"

Kaien mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Ini bisa dijadikan ajang persahabatan antara _day class _dan_ night class._"

Saat ini, Zero, Ichiru, Kaito, dan Yagari tengah berkumpul di ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka semua sedang membicarakan mengenai acara akhir tahun yang akan mereka adakan menjelang liburan nanti.

"Tapi memangnya tidak apa-apa, mencampurkan _day class _dan _night class _dalam satu ruangan?" tanya Ichiru.

Kaien hanya mengibas kibaskan tangannya dengan santai. "Tenang saja, aku akan minta Kaname untuk mengurusnya."

"Tapi kepala sekolah, bukankah yang namanya pesta itu pasti membutuhkan persiapan yang sangat banyak?" kali ini Kaito yang angkat bicara. Lagi-lagi Kaien hanya tersenyum.

"Kita buat seperti biasanya, kelas yang mendapatkan nilai akhir paling buruk, baik itu _day class _maupun _night class, _merekalah yang harus mempersiapkan tempat untuk acara itu."

Dan dengan keputusan final itu, keempat orang lainnya hanya bisa saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

"Ada ada saja, kepala sekolah itu." ujar Zero kesal. Saat ini, Zero tengah mengawasi persiapan untuk pesta akhir tahun. Aula _cross academy _dihias sedemikian rupa, sehingga tempat itu menjadi begitu cantik.

"Sedang sibuk ya, Kiryu?"

Zero menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Ichijou, Kain, Aido, dan Shiki yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ini belum waktunya pergantian kelas." ujar Zero dingin.

"Aww...! Kiryu jangan begitu dong!" ujar Ichijou sembari mengacak acak rambut Zero. Yah... Siapa sangka jika sang mantan _hunter _yang begitu cuek itu ternyata mempunyai rambut yang sangat halus.

"Hei... Hei! Kalau Kaname melihatmu, kau bisa..."

"Melihat apa?"

Perkataan Kain terpotong oleh sebuah suara. Semua orang langsung saja menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Terlihat Kaname berjalan mendekati mereka. Dan begitu dirinya melihat Ichijou mengelus kepala Zero, matanya langsung menyipit tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichijou?" tanyanya dengan nada suara menusuk yang tajam. Ichijo yang sadar, langsung melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Zero yang langsung berubah menjadi kusut.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, iya kan Kiryu?"

"Kau mengacak acak rambutku tadi." jawab Zero acuh sembari merapikan rambutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, jika memang tidak ada urusan, kalian para _night class _tolong pergi dari sini." ujar Zero dengan nada rendah. Matanya menyapu sekeliling sembari mengawasi para siswi _day class _yang kelihatan ingin menyerbu ke sana.

"Aku kesini karena memang ada urusan..." ujar Kaname, "denganmu."

Suasana mendadak hening. Tanpa sadar, semua orang yang ada di sana, kecuali kaname dan Zero, menahan nafas mereka.

"Aku punya waktu 10 menit. Jadi sebaiknya, kau cepat." ujar Zero.

"Bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?" tanya Kaname. Zero menghela nafas pelan.

"Ichiru, aku pergi!" teriaknya. Dari jauh, Ichiru terlihat mengangguk. Kemudian, Zero mengikuti Kaname keluar dari aula menuju ke...

Toilet?

Zero menutup pintu toilet kemudian bersandar pada pintu. Mereka pergi menuju toilet yang memang jarang digunakan. Baik oleh siswa maupun oleh guru.

"Aku tahu apa maumu jika kau menemuiku mendadak seperti ini." ujar Zero sembari membuka kancing kemejanya. "Lakukan dengan cepat dan jangan sampai tercecer."

Kaname berjalan mendekat, "aku tidak bisa makan dengan terburu buru." jawabnya enteng. Kaname merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup leher Zero, membuat Zero mendesah tertahan. "Aku mau menikmatinya perlahan lahan."

Kaname menjilati leher Zero, mengecupnya, lalu menghisapnya tanpa menancapkan taringnya pada leher Zero. Membuat _kissmark _pada leher bersih tanpa cacat itu. Zero mendesah pelan, kemudian dia mencengkram bahu Kaname sebagai bentuk protes.

"Sudah kubilang kan, lakukan dengan cepat." ujarnya sembari sedikit mengatur nafasnya. Kaname hanya menyeringai.

"Kenapa, kau jadi sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan? Apa ini karena aku tidak menyentuhmu selama sebulan ini?" tanya Kaname, masih mengecup leher Zero.

"Nggh... Itu salahmu sendiri kan?" ujar Zero. Masih mencengkram bahu Kaname. "Nggh.._. Stop!_"

Kaname terkikik pelan, "maaf... Maaf..."

Akhirnya, Kaname menancapkan taringnya pada leher Zero, kemudian menghisap darah sang pemuda bersurai perak itu. Membuat Zero mendesah pelan. Zero seakan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri, dia menumpukan beratnya pada Kaname, untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Zero ketika Kaname mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya.

"Ya..." jawab Kaname, kemudian dia mencium bibir Zero secara singkat.

"Aku belikan baju untuk acara besok malam. Kuharap kau mau memakainya."

Setelahnya, Kaname pergi meninggalkan Zero yang sedang memulihkan kekuatannya.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

"Baju yang bagus, apa Kaname yang membelikannya untukmu?" tanya Ichiru ketika dia melihat Zero mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang sepertinya tidak pernah ada di lemari kamarnya.

"Begitulah..." jawab Zero datar. Mereka berdua kini berjalan beriringan menuju ke aula yang sudah di hias dengan luar biasa. Banyak orang yang tengah berjalan berlalu lalang. Zero mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan dia menemukan sosok Kaname yang mengenakan tuxedo putih sedang berbincang bincang dengan beberapa siswa _night class._

"Aku mau ke kepala sekolah. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Ichiru. Zero menggeleng pelan. "Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di balkon." ujar Zero seraya menunjuk ke arah balkon. Ichiru mengangguk, kemudian dia melangkah menuju ke arah kepala sekolah yang tengah bercengkrama.

Kaname memperhatikan Zero yang berjalan ke arah balkon. Tanpa sadar, ketua klan Kuran itu tersenyum ketika mengetahui jika Zero mengenakan tuxedo yang diberikan olehnya.

"Kau terlihat senang hari ini." ujar Kain sembari mengambil segelas sampanye.

"Dia terlihat indah." bisik Kaname pelan. Kain mengikuti arah pandang sang pemimpin klan Kuran itu, dan dia menemukan Zero yang sedang berdiri di balkon sembari memainkan _Bloody Rose._

"Kenapa tidak kau panggil saja dia ke sini?"

Kaname melirik Kain sekilas, kemudian dia menatap Zero lagi. "Tidak perlu." jawabnya singkat.

Zero menghela nafas pelan. Keramaian seperti ini, kapan terakhir kali dia berada dalam keramaian seperti ini?

"Zero!"

Zero menoleh, terlihat Yuuki melambaikan tangannya pada Zero, kemudian dia berlari menghampiri Zero dan langsung memegang tangan Zero.

"Ayo kita berdansa!"

"Eh...?"

Tanpa sempat menjawab, Yuuki sudah menyeret Zero ke tengah aula.

"Kenapa kau tidak berdansa dengan Kaname saja?" tanyanya sewot. Zero memang tidak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku sudah pernah berdansa dengan kakak dulu." ujarnya. "Sekarang, aku ingin berdansa denganmu!"

Dan Zero tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti Yuuki. Karena musik sudah terlanjur dimainkan. Jadilah mereka berdua berdansa waltz didepan semua orang.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

"Haaah..."

Zero bersandar pada pintu kamar tidurnya. Melarikan diri dari pesta sama sekali tidak terdengar keren untuknya. Dia bukan Cinderella yang harus pulang ketika jam menunjukan pukul 12 tepat. Tapi dia benci keramaian. Apalagi dengan menjadi pusat perhatian seperti saat dia berdansa dengan Yuuki tadi.

Dan sekarang, dia sangat butuh mandi.

Zero melepas pakaiannya daan meraih handuk, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan bandannya yang saat ini terasa sangat lengket.

Detik berikutnya, suara kucuran aair terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sementara dari jendela, terlihat seseorang tengah melompat masuk ke dalam kamar Zero, yang belakangan ini kita ketahui sebagain Kuran Kaname, sang ketua asrama bulan.

Kaname memandangi sekeliling kamar Zero. Matanya terpaku pada pakaian putih yang tergantung di sebuah gantungan di ruangan itu. Tak lama, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terlihat Zero yang keluar sembari mengenakan _bathrobe_ putih.

"Kau baru selesai mandi?" tanya Kaname retoris. Zero kelihatan acuh, kemudian di berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Zero mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, sementara itu , dari belakangnya, Kaname memeluknya.

"Kau selalu cantik. Seperti biasa." bisiknya di telinga Zero. Sementara Zero memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan terpaan nafas Kaname di lehernya.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu."

Kaname menarik dagu Zero hingga wajah keduanyaa bertemu, kemudian dia mendorong Zero hingga terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Kaname!"

"Besok hari libur." jawab Kaname tenang.

Kaname mencium Zero, tidak seperti kebanyakan ciuman mereka selama ini, ciuman itu sangat lembut, membuat pertahanan Zero runtuh seketika. Zero melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kaname, menekan tengkuk Kaname untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara itu, lidah Kaname menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Zero, kemudian dia mengajak lidah Zero berdansa di dalam mulut Zero.

"Nngh..."

Zero mendesah, sementara Kaname mulai membuka tali yang mengikat bathrobe milik Zero, membuat tubuh polos milik Zero yang tanpa cacat itu terlihat.

Walaupun mereka berdua kini adalah seorang _vampire_, tetapi bernafas adalah kebutuhan. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Kaname dan Zero mengakhiri ciuman mereka untuk mengambil udara.

"Kau sudah mengeras." ujar Kaname seraya menekan kejantanan Zero, membuat Zero mendesah pelan. Kemudian Kaname menyerang leher Zero, mengecupnya dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan bercak merah yang menandakan bahwa Zero adalah miliknya.

Kaname terus menghujani leher Zero dengan kecupan, sementara Zero sendiri tidak bisa melawan. Dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kaname pada titik titik sensitif di tubuhnya.

Setelah puas dengan leher milik Zero, Kaname turun menuju nipple Zero yang juga telah mengeras. Dia menjilati nipple Zero dan menghisapnya pelan. Membuat Zero mendesah cukup keras. Kaname menggigit nipple Zero pelan, kemudian dia berpindah ke nipple yang satunya.

Zero merasa kalau dirinya hampir gila dengan segala yang dilakukan Kaname padanya. Dia juga bisa merasakan kalau dirinya sendiri bahkan sudah hampir mencapai batasnya.

"Ka... Name... Haah... Berhenti..."

Kaname tidak mendengarkan perkataan Zero, di masih menjamah setiap inchi tubuh Zero, menghujani seluruh tubuh sang Hunter dengan kecupan.

"Kaname... A... Aku..."

"Tubuhmu sangat sensitif. Kau sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ya..."

Dan akhirnya, Kaname berpindah pada kejantanan Zero. Dia memijatnya dengan tempo yang pelan, membuat Zero mendesah keras. Zero mencengkram selimut miliknya. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan panas. Nafasnya juga tidak teratur.

"Ah... More...!"

Kaname menyeringai, "Kau tidak sabaran sekali, Kiryu..."

"Kana... Hmph!"

Perkataan Zero terputus. Kaname membungkam mulut Zero dengan ciuman. Tangan kanan Kaname masih memijat kejantanan Zero sementara tangan kirinya memilin nipple Zero.

Mata Zero terpejam erat. Dia merasa frustasi dengan segala sentuhan yang diberikan Kaname pada seluruh tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi gerakan tangan Kaname yang memijat kejantanannya dengan tempo pelan.

"Ngh...!"

Erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut Zero. Kaname tersenyum, akhirnya, karena merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Zero, dia mempercepat tempo gerakan tangannya. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dari Zero, sementara tangan kirinya yang tadi memilin nipple Zero kini mengunci kedua tangan Zero di atas kepala Zero.

"Aku tidak akan membuat ini menjadi mudah."

Gerakan Kaname menjadi makin cepat, Zero mengerang ketika dia merasakan gerakan Kaname yang semakin cepat.

"Ka... Kaname... Aku..."

"Sudah kubilang padamu, aku tidak akan membuat ini menjadi mudah."

Kaname menutup jalan keluar itu dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Merasakan hasratnya tidak bisa keluar, Zero mengerang.

Kaname melepaskan kuncian tangan Zero, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah plester luka. Dia kemudian menempelkan plester itu untuk menutup jalan keluar milik Zero.

Setelah itu, Kaname melepas dasinya dan mengikat tangan Zero dengan menggunakan dasi itu. Kemudian Kaname mengangsurkan jari jarinya ke mulut Zero.

Seakan memahami maksudnya, Zero menghisap jari Kaname. Sementara Kaname lagi lagi menghisap nipple Zero. Sepertinya Kaname cukup menyukai bagian itu.

"Ngg... Mmh... Nnh... Ngh!"

Zero bergumam tidak jelas karena mulutnya yang penuh dengan jari Kaname. Kaname masih sibuk dengan nipple Zero. Sementara Zero sudah mulai tersengal sengal. Zero menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah Kaname. Karena hasratnya tidak dapat keluar. Ditambah lagi, tangannya yang diikat oleh Kaname membuatnya tidak bisa menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Tiba tiba Kaname menarik keluar jarinya dari mulut Zero. Dia menatap Zero dalam, sebelum kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kita mulai sekarang."

Mata Zero melebar, "he.. Hei! Aku baru selesai mandi!"

Kaname terkikik, "kau bisa mandi lagi nanti."

Kedua tangan Kaname kemudian bergerak, dia melebarkan kedua kaki Zero, membuatnya memperlihatkan jalan masuk milik Zero.

"Tahanlah agar tetap terbuka."

Zero mengangguk pelan, sementara Kaname mulai memasukan jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Zero.

"Aaah..." Zero mendesah ketika jari Kaname masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sementara jarinya memanjakan bagian bawah Zero, Kaname beralih pada kejantanan Zero yang masih mengeras. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya, kemudian menjilat kepala kejantanan Zero, membuat Zero tersentak.

Kemudian, Kaname mengulum kejantanan Zero.

"Ah...! Ah...! Aah...! Kana... Me!"

Dada Zero naik turun, sementara Kaname masih mengulum kejantanan Zero, dia menambahkan 2 jari lagi pada lubang Zero.

"Kana.. Me! Kaname!"

Zero terus menyebut nama Kaname, dia menggeliat tak nyaman, sementara tangannya yang terikat menggapai gapai udara kosong.

Merasa cukup, Kaname mengeluarkan jarinya dari tubuh Zero. Dia juga berhenti mengulum kejantanan Zero.

Merasa miliknya sendiri telah mengeras, Kaname membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Tu... Tunggu!"

Zero berusaha bangkit. Dengan sedikit susah payah, akhirnya dia berhasil duduk.

"Biarkan aku..."

Zero merendahkan kepalanya dan mengulum kejantanan Kaname. Kaname mengernyit ketika Zero memijat kejantanannya dengan gigi giginya.

Zero mempercepat kulumannya, sementara Kaname mengatur nafasnya sendiri, tak lama, keduanya merasakan kejantanan Kaname mulai semakin mengeras dan berkedut.

"Kiryu... Sudah cukup... Aku..."

Belum selesai perkataan Kaname, dia sudah mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam mulut Zero. Zero menelan seluruh hasrat Kaname dan menghisap kejantanan Kaname sebelum dia mengeluarkan milik Kaname dari mulutnya.

"Kau ini..."

Kaname membuka kancing kemejanya, sementara Zero mengangkat tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Kaname. Kemudian, Zero mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kaname, menjilatnya, dan menghisapnya. Tapi kemudian Zero menancapkan taringnya pada leher Kaname dan menghisap darah sang Kuran.

"Baiklah, ini cukup." ujar Kaname seraya mendorong Zero agar dia kembali berbaring. "dan kurasa, kita harus melepas ini."

Kaname melepas ikatan pada tangan Zero dan juga plester luka yang menutup jalan keluar Zero. Kemudian, dia melebarkan kembali kaki Zero.

"Kau siap?"

"Ya..."

Kaname memposisikan miliknya menghadap pada lubang masuk milik Zero, kemudian dengan pelarlahan, Kaname memasukan kejantanannya pada lubang Zero. Zero menahan sakit dan memejamkan matanya. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan mengatur nafas. Setelah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kaname di dalam dirinya, dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

Begitu pula dengan Kaname, dia pun memulai gerakan _in-out _nya. Semakin lama, tempo gerakan keduanya semakin cepat. Milik Kaname berkali-kali menghantam prostat Zero, yang membuat dinding rectum Zeru mengetat dan menekan milik Kaname.

"Ngh...! Kana... Me...! Ah... _More_! _Faster_! Ah... Ngh!"

"Ngh...! Zero!"

Keduanya semakin mempercepat gerakan mereka.

"Ngh...! Ka... Name! Aku... Aah..."

"Tahan, Zero. Sedikit lagi."

Zero mengangguk pelan. Dan dengan beberapa gerakan lagi, akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

Kaname dan Zero saling memandang sembari mengatur nafas mereka. Zero mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Kaname.

"Aishiteru... Kuran Kaname." bisiknya pelan. Kaname tersenyum.

"Watashi mo..."

"Nah, sekarang..." Kaname bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian, dia mengangkat Zero dari ranjang.

"Eh...! Kau mau apa!?"

"Kita mandi."

Keduanya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Ichiru terduduk lemas di depan pintu kamar Zero. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Di sekitarnya, yang lainnya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Yagari dan Kaito yang menatap pintu kamar Zero sembari bergumam tidak jelas.

Kaien yang duduk lemas sembari bergumam "putraku sudah dewasa."

Aido yang jatuh pingsan.

Yuuki dan Ruka yang mimisan.

Shiki dan Ichijou yang terpaku diam seperti patung.

"Hei... Hei! Ayo pergi dari sini!" ujar Kain pada kawan kawannya.

Tapi sepertinya, mereka terlalu syok ya...

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

**Kuroyuki : **I... Ini... *tutup hidung*

**Author : *pingsan***

**Kuroyuki : **Ma... Maaf kalau jadinya kurang hot. Karena sepertinya Author amat teramat sangat tidak kuat menulis lebih mendetai. Saya sendiri juga susah baca ini. Tapi semoga readers tidak kecewa.

Akhir kata... RnR...


End file.
